1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flap drive, in particular for a flap of a motor vehicle, with a drive train including a drive motor and a plurality of elements leading to a component of the flap which is pivotable about a pivot axis. The flap can be held in one or more open positions by a holding device, and when acted upon by manual force is at least substantially freely movable in the opening and/or closing direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
With such flap drives, it is necessary to hold the flap, without expending energy, in an intermediate position or in the fully open position against its own weight or against excessive forces of the counter balancing used for the flap, a manual mobility of the flap always having to be provided.
With such a flap drive it is known that an application of manual force on the flap is detected by a force sensor or torque sensor.